Free period: Kombat time
by Aqua142
Summary: A simple game of MKX causes Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki and Okuda to deal with 16 kombatants who are not afraid to kill and destroy each other or anything. With the help of the class E, how will they cope?
1. reality

**Author's note: hello all! Aqua here with her awesomeness and mashing two franchises that don't even make sense. Students who train to kill their teacher and a game of senseless violence, how does that work? Well I say meep! Because I don't give a crap. This will be starting at T and maybe will increase to M. Enjoy & no I don't own either of the franchises**

Erron Black pulled out a gun and began shooting Kenshi in various places until the blind swordsman was reduced to nothing but a mangled corpse.

"Erron Black wins, Fatality!" The announcer said in his booming voice. Kanzaki blushed as her friends began congradulating her.

"great job Kanzaki-San!" Okuda said, hugging her friend. The shy video gaming girl stuck her hand out to Karma, asking for his sportsmanship.

"good game, karma-kun." She replied with sincerity, all the red head could do is chuckle and offer her handshake.

" I'll get you next time, Yukiko, if it's the last thing I do." The ginger replied with his devilish smirk. Nagisa smiled, it was the end of their civil war and all was peacefull, except for the overwhelming fact that sensei was going to die.

"One more round, akabane?" Sugino asked before karma nodded.

"Alright Sugino third place...you're gonna face me!" Karma said with his confident smirk, sticking with Kenshi again. Sugino took the controller from Kanzaki and picked Scorpian. Mortal Kombat X was one way to quench their bloodthirsty, especially after exams. Karma choose random, thus transporting the two kombatants to Kove.

"oh...not this one, I hate it..." Sugino groaned, Karma just stuck his tongue out and skipped the intro, to get into the juicy action. Before any buttons were pressed, the game froze. Nagisa looked at the PowerPoint, no interference. Kayano looked outside and saw the heavy rain. It was too much for anyone get past or even through the storm, so they had to stay at Kayano's mansion for tonight.

"Aww, don't be so glum," actress stated, keeping her perky attitude, "let's keep..playing mortal kombat X?"

Karma shook his head, the screen was paused of Kenshi kicking Scorpian in the face, there was no way.

"let's take out the disc and play smash bros..."Nagisa muttered, he moved towards the system and pressed the button that would forcefully eject the disk. Nothing was ejected, the boy frowned and pressed the button several times.

"Nagisa-kun?" Okuda asked, poison glasses could tell her blue-haired friend was breathing heavily as if he was pissed off.

"Nah..I'm okay, okuda-san..."he stammered..."YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT: START WORKING!" Nagisa cried, banging his hand on Kayano's x-box, breaking the piece of machinery and smoke began to appear

"MY X-BOX!" Kayano screamed, she began punching Nagisa's face and Karma videoed the fight. Kanzaki did her best to restrain kayano but locking her arms in the air whilst Sugino did a giant bear hug to hold Nagisa down, Karma frowned and kicked Sugino in the balls. The baseball fanatic howled in pain and released nagisa to hold his balls.

"Oi! akabane! what was that for?" he whimpered, he pulled out one of his baseballs and began slugging them to the red devil. Karma skilfully dodged them with cartwheels and ducks before striking upwards with one of the anti-sensei daggers. Kanzaki, who seemed to have lost restraint of Kayano was cowering in the corner, shared a nod with Okuda. Okuda pulled out her chloroform handkerchief and wrapped it around Nagisa's mouth. Shiota did his best to stay conscious and in the fight, so he judo flipped Okuda on Kayano.

"Wow..this...really is a mortal kombat." Kanzaki remarked. Okuda was on the ground with swirly eyes, Kayano and Nagisa were using their sharp pencils as knives to stab each other, Karma pinned down Sugino and gave him the "stop hitting yourself" treatment. Suddenly, the still-paused TV screen began glowing a strange green tinge.

"Uh..guys?!" Kanzaki asked, all her friends, including innocent Okuda, stopped fighting and soon took sight of TV.

"TAKE COVER!" Karma cried, they all dived behind the couch before the television blew up.

"MY PLASMA TV!" Kayano screamed, standing up from the couch. As the smoke dissipated, 16 figures stood in both pride and confusion. A yellow woman with a strong build but an insect-like body hissed at Kayano.

"This one cares naught of your "plasma TV" the woman hissed. Okuda stood up, "de-de-de-d'vorah?" she stammered, D'vorah was one of okuda's main fighters as the nerd was interested in her 'insect-like' powers and spent most of the time pondering about her acids and bugs so it was natural for her to say the kyterian's name first, D'vorah raised an eyebrow.

"This one wants to know why this one knows her name." the queen snarled at the science fanatic, who hid behind Karma. Sugino looked around the room, realising that these mysterious figures were none other than Mortal kombat characters.

"Uh...can anyone tell us where we are?" Cassie cage asked.

"you're in my mansion..." kayano stated, still being wary of Mileena's sharp and unruly tarkatan teeth.

"What realm wench..." Mileena threatened Kayano with her sais. Okuda got her handkerchief and wrapped it over the tarkatan empress' face, causing the sai-wielding psycho to fall unconscious.

"Wait..how does it work for mileena? She's not human!" Nagisa stated, everyone shrugged. Kanzaki reached for the phone until Sonya pulled out her pistol and destroyed the device.

"Uh we know who you guys are...cassie, johnny cage, Sonya, Jacqui, Jax, takeda, kung Jin, scorpion, sub-zero, Liu kang, kung Lao, Kano, mileena, d'vorah, kenshi and erron jaeger." The baseball fan listed off before getting threatened by Erron black with one of his revolvers.

"it's Erron black, kid. Black, the last name that you'll remember because I'm going to put a fucking bullet through your head with your name on it." The gunslinger sneered.

"uh...you don't even know my name..." Sugino replied with a sweat drop appearing on his head.

"yeah I do! Sam."

Sugino shook his head

"Samuel."

"not even close!" Sugino exclaimed.

"stefanno?"

"Do you even KNOW what country you're in?!"

Erron pulled his gun and aimed it at Sugino's head, "don't know...don't care."

Nagisa creeped towards the gunslinger before wrapping his legs around the gunslinger's head, the blue boy used his body weight to bring down the assassin to the ground like an anaconda. Black struggled to pull the child's neck from his throat.

"Kanzaki, guns!" Nagisa stuttered, the gamer girl ran towards black and did her best to disarm him, she unhooked his guns and pulled out his sand globes. She then reached for his bandana when he managed to break free from Nagisa's anaconda legs and pinned Kanzaki down. Everyone stopped bickering as he had the girl in headlock.

"tell us where the fuck we are..."he gritted through s teeth, slowly chocking her.

"r-r-ritsu!" She pulled out her phone and turned it on. A purple head girl in a sexy police officer uniform appeared on the screen.

"Hey itona-kun...wait you're not itona! I don't even recognise you in any files! None of you!" The vocaloid girl remarked.

"no shit, computer girl..." Kung Jin muttered.

"Please forgive me," the purple computer apologized " my name is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery or Ritsu for short. You are currently in the mansion of Akari Yukimura or Kayano kaede."

"Cut to the chase, how the hell did we all end up here."

" I do not know but I assure you tht the government will do their best to send you back...now if you excuse me..."

Ritsu shut off on Kanzaki's phone, the girl continued pressing the on button.

"It's not turning on..." Kanzaki stated, hitting the phone on her palm.

"allow me~~" mileena hissed, she snatched Kanzaki's phone and tossed it on the ground.

"no mileena you don't go smashing up people's phone to bring back digital people." Cassie chided before snatching the phone on the ground "glasses girl, do you still have chloroform?"

okuda shook her head and Nagisa did the scary clap. Mileena fell unconscious and d'vorah used her vomit cocoon to bind her, the next thing the children realized was that d'vorah had her killer pincers extended and prepared for stabbing mileena's heart and brain.

"wait! Don't do it!" Nagisa cried, waving his hands to attract the bug queen's attention.

"do it queen bee!" Kano cheered, soon the entire mortal kombat crew were cheering for mileena's execution.

Suddenly, sugino threw a ball at the killer bug's face. She whipped her head around and glared at the baseball fan. Kanzaki pulled out two handguns loaded with blue paintballs.

"wait where did you get that from?" Okuda asked.

"a souvenir." Kanzaki replied before doing a flip and shooting the paintballs everywhere, everyone stopped bickering and stared at the gunner. She landed gracefully on a desk nearby and surveyed the scene of shocked faces,

"girls with guns...always hot." Erron remarked, at that comment Kanzaki clutched her chest protectively.

"Asshole..." Sugino muttered, the students made their way to where Kanzaki was standing and Nagisa cleared his throat.

"Everyone! I'm sure you're all confused on why the hell..." Nagisa began

"why the hell? more like why the fuck..." Johnny cage muttered.

"Fuck, hell, heck? who cares! look! we're doing our best right now to make you guys feel comfortable here and we'll bring you back ok?! if any of you guys kill each other...our teacher will kill you!" he said, murmur spread across the room.

"Korosensei' going to kill these guys?" Karma whispered sarcastically.

"He's an assassin, plus i bet ritsu's telling on us right now." Nagisa replied.

"So get along or get killed," Kayano said. "you're all sleeping in the living room!"

Suddenly loud protest echoed throughout the room.

"Don't you OWN a mansion?" Karma said, raising an eyebrow at Kayano.

"I'm not having HIM comment on my 'guns'." Kayano growled, gesturing towards the gunslinger.

"point taken..." Kanzaki said, still blushing from his last comment.

"We'll take them to school tomorrow." Sugino said.

"Wait WHAT?!" the entire gang cried, no way were they going to take 16 sociopaths into their world! Their world had rules like: Don't kill people and don't carry weapons.

"Would you rather leave them here?" the boy countered, then everyone grew silent.

"I would!" Karma replied cheekily, raising his hand. Kayano kicked him in the balls before huffing towards her bedroom. Karma felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around to see it was takeda, who was being backed up by kung Jin, Cassie and Jacqui.

"Hey kid, what's wrong with your girlfriend?" the whipping master asked, Karma chuckled.

"Oh she's not his girlfriend." Nagisa growled, Takeda took a step back. Kung Jin cleared his throat.

"uh so we never really caught your names..." Kung Jin muttered, still having his hand on his bow.

"I'm nagisa, the girl who just ran off was Kayano. The guy you just talked to was karma."

"so who's chloroform glasses, slugger and gun slinger?" Cassie said, popping another bubble with her mouth, Nagisa looked at kayano for help who gave returned a shrug.

"you mean okuda, sugino and kanzaki?" Karma said.

"how come you only have an English name whilst everyone else has a Japanese name?" Jacqui pointed out, Karma replied with a shrug before checking his watch.

"3...2...1..."he counted before a window smashed opened and a tentacle being rolled in.

"STUDENTS ARE YOU OK?!" Korosensei screamed hugging his pupils, the kombatants stopped bickering and stared at the unkillable teacher.

"is that a tentacle monster?" Liu kang asked.

"Where'd that glasses girl get chloroform from?" Sonya pondered.

"I've got a damn better question!" Kano growled, everyone grew silent.

"These are skills of assassins, how did you learn this?"

the room was silent.

"nuhuhuhuhuhu! I'm sure all of you have your questions. But since it's Sunday night! My students need to sleep so wait till tomorrow!" Sensei said before zooming out. Karma walked to the lights.

"alright kombatant's lights out..." Karma switched off the light and the students walked to kayano's room. Wondering what machinery laid in her room

 **Author's note: k it's done. I hope you enjoyed it! I vow there will be Kanzaki X Sugino, Nagisa X Kayano & Karma X Okuda. I will do my best to slip in some one-sided erron X Kanzaki, Takeda X Jacqui & KJ X Cassie cage. Fav, follow and review and PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS LIKE "wtf" or criticise my writing style because from cinder's bane I got emotionally hurt from those reviews. I managed to sneak in a pewdipie reference inside it so i hope you pick it up. K hope you enjoyed it, fav/ follow/ review and no meanies **


	2. karaoke time and first day!

**Author's note: hello nice children! It's aqua here! Chilling around and nomming on pocky. Hopefully no hate towards my style. Warning this chapter involves shirtless boys, shameless flirting and bitch-sensei. I don't own either of the franchises**

The students walked towards Kayano's room before a high pitch squeal exited her room.

"Kayano-san!" Nagisa gasped. Karma kicked down the door, they saw kayano at the end of her bed with her shoulders shaking. Sugino ran to kayano and held her shoulders.

"kayano! Are you...is that a karaoke machine?"

"It's from korosensei! He said to make up for my Xbox and plasma tv getting destroyed, he gave us a projector and some songs...which are from some anime." Kayano explained.

"let's sing like there's no tomorrow!" Karma announced, plugging the system in a nearby PowerPoint.

"but we have school tomorrow..." Nagisa said, Karma flicked through the songs before smirking.

"oh my? Is that splash free?" Karma asked before Nagisa took off his shirt.

"ahem, let's get on with the show." Nagisa stated, standing on Kayano's bed.

* * *

Back in the living room, the kombatants were doing their best to sleep. Johnny had his daugther and wife in his arms as they laid on the couch. Kung Jin slept against the couch, whilst Takeda found use of a cushion and his deadbeat father sat quietly in what seemed to be a meditating position. Scorpian laid against the wall, Sub-zero also laid against the wall but it was opposite. Jax and Jacqui slept under a table, Kano laid near the couch where Cassie and her family slept. Next to him was d'vorah, who was sleeping but her children kept a close eye on Mileena who was still in her cocoon but snoring peacefully. Liu Kang was the only one who couldn't sleep, he kept twisting and turning. The warior rolled over and kicked the chair that Erron Black was sleep-sitting on. Erron's eyes snapped open and he pulled out a revolver.

"Something wrong Kang?" The cowboy asked, raising an eyebrow. Liu Kang shrugged before sleeping again, he did his best to ignore the music. The dragon warrior saw Kano twitch until the australian screamed loudly.

"I CAN'T FUCKING SLEEP!" He screamed, before Johnny cage bitch-slapped him.

"Well some of us are!" the actor replied, Kano spat on the ground before balling his fists.

Almost everyone woke up and a dead silence echoed until they heard singing.

"Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da, jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru..." A voice sang.

"JAEGER!" a chourus of voice cheered, which turned out to the students.

Everyone stopped fighting.

"are they singing?" Liu Kang asked

"When they have school tomorrow," Sonya gasped. She got up, "we need to get them to sleep." She looked around the room, the only ones ready for action was the asian bicycle kicking fighter and her worst enemy, Kano. Sonya looked pleadingly at Cage and his daughter but none was avail, the general sighed and grabbed the scruff of the cyborg's shirt.

"not one word." She growled, Liu kang sighed and followed the woman, towards the sound.

* * *

"this is why Kanzaki should always sing Guren no yumiya!" Sugino stated. Kanzaki did a curtsy after her solo of the ending.

"hey nagisa..."karma called, the blue haired boy looked up from his book, he still was shirtless and waiting for his jam. For some reason, Nagisa liked the song "splash free." Usually they would have isogai to dance with them, the quartet of boys would take off their shirts and begin copying the choreographed dance from the video but since isogai had some family issue, he couldn't come to their get-together. Karma took off his shirt with pride whilst Sugino took off his shirt, they all held their shirts in their right hand.

"i still don't get why we need to strip..." Sugino grumbled, sharing eyes with Kanzaki before blushing away.

"Just roll with it Sugino." karma smiled, punching his shoulder. Suddenly the music began playing.

"Make us free na splash kasaneta!" Nagisa sang before clapping his hands, his soprano voice caused the girls to laugh behind their hands. Karma smiled before singing after him at the next lyrics.

"hikari no kontorasuto abite." Karma continued, wiggling his hips a bit more. Sugino sighed, he felt like a stripper everytime he did karaoke with this. Even if it was "class-e" tradition (as korosensei would say) it was embarrasing but at least Kanzaki was enjoying it.

"Feel so free na kyou tobikomu!" Sugino sang, his voice rang in the room. At that moment the guys grabbed their shirts.

"ore-tachi no Brand new blue, yeh!" The boys sang before throwing their shirts at the door. A loud australian AHEM shocked the boys, Nagisa blushed and covered his bare chest. Sugino hid behind Karma whilst the red haired didn't seem so fazed. Kano held all three shirts in his hand.

"What? We're having a bit of fun." Kayano muttered, still hiding from behind the bed.

"I hope none of you are part-time strippers." Liu Kang muttered, returning the shirts to the blushing students. Sonya pushed past Kano before putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't you all have school tomorrow?" The blonde general asked, the students immediately stared at the ground.

"It was a gift from sensei, though..." okuda stuttered. Sonya unplugged the projector and gave the machine to Kano.

"we're keeping this until the weekends." Liu Kang stated, crossing his arms to make him look authoritative. The boys slipped their shirts back on and laid on the ground. Kayano slipped into her bed, Okuda slept on the chair whilst Kanzaki laid close by. The adults sighed and quietly shut the door, leaving the teens to their own.

* * *

Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring!

"No...i don't wanna get up..." Karma moaned.

Ring ring ring! ring ring ring!

"Five more minutes..." Okuda whispered before drifting back to sleep.

Ring ring ring! ring ring ring!

"Please...let us sleep." Kanzaki muttered, drooling.

"Wake the fuck up." A growly voice called.

"Wha?" Nagisa stated. Before a BANG BANG BANG! Nagisa's eyes snapped open before knocking heads with takeda.

"MY CLOCK!" The green haired girl gasped, clutching her head. She glared at Erron Black.

"I'm sorry but do you have a problem with my property?" She hissed, the gunslinger shrugged.

"General blade wants you all to get up, she wants to talk about last night." Takeda requested with an army salute.

"Sure, give us a few minutes." Kayano said, rubbing her eyes. The whipping teen nodded and dragged his unwilling companion out of the room.

"See you around Kanzaki..." the cowboy winked.

"Please stop flirting with me..." Kanzaki pleaded, the students had a sweatdrop moment as they compared the ages. Their classmate Kanzaki was 17 and Black was well over the age of 100, so that wasn't creepy enough. Once takeda shut the door, Sugino grabbed a nearby baseball and hurled it at the wall.

"He's worse than bitch-sensei..." Sugino grumbled. In 15 minutes the students had finished putting their uniforms. Nagisa turned his head to see Okuda sitting patiently whilst Kayano braided her hair.

"We'll catch up!" Okuda stated, Nagisa shrugged before closing the door.

"So how the hell are we going to cope with the first day?" Sugino sighed, rubbing the back of his head. It was a must to bring the 16 adults to school but it's not like they could slip past some students of the main building, especially past those 5 virtuoso bastards.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Asano looked at Karma and the two red heads stared at each other for it bit.

"Do you want the class-e tradition to stop?" the principal's son asked with honesty. Karma shrugged

"Nah keep it, things won't be the same, teacher's pet."

"See you around rebel."

* * *

"Should've asked them to stop." Sugino muttered

"Sorry Asano can't do that" Karma lied

"bullshit."

Unexpectedly, a smashing and crashing noise came from the kitchen.

"what the..." The 4 students ran to the kitchen to see an entire mess. Sub-zero had the ice-cube container and was throwing them at the hell-fire ninja. The yellow wraith kept sparking a lighter at the ice ninja to scare his off. Mileena held kitchen knives to D'vorah's throat, vowing for revenge. Takeda was ducking and weaving through Jax's punches. Liu Kang kicked Johnny Cage in the crotch and brought his elbow down on the actor's head. Sonya was smashing Kano's head against the wall whilst her daughter and Jacqui pinned the mercenary.

"this...is...for...all...those...years...you...SON OF A BITCH!" the blonde general shrieked, she smashed the cyborg after each word. Kung Lao used dinner plates to mimic his hat and Jin used pans and pots to deflect the projectiles. Only the gunslinger looked unfazed by this chaos, well only until he caught Kanzaki in his sights.

"Hey, nice catching you around here, Yukiko..." Black purred, Kanzaki buried her red face in her hands.

Wow...poor Kanzaki, Nagisa thought, all guys are assholes when they came to flirting with their class idol. The outworld cowboy began walking closer and closer to the shy asian until she was cornered to the wall.

"are you drunk, Black-san?" Kanzaki whispered, cowering.

"Nah..." The gunslinger moaned before wrapping his hands around the seventeen year old.

"s-stay away!" She screamed, Kenshi snatched a nearby frying pan and whacked it hard on his head. Erron slumped unconscious and Kanzaki stepped over the body.

"I think you should keep this for protection..." Kenshi suggested, handing the frying pan to the girl. It seemed to be great defense against unwanted suitors. Sugino looked at the clock...oh my...

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" Nagisa screamed. Mileena looked up from her kitchen knives. Sonya stopped smashing Kano's head, Takeda turned his attentions from choking Jax to look at the teen.

"Ahem..uh...we're going to be late for school?" Nagisa explained. Okuda walked into the room with pigtails and carrying her book bag.

"Nagisa-kun! let's go!" She called.

The students ran out of Kayano's mansion with the adult running after.

 **At the old building**

Nagisa bursted open through the door, followed by a dog pile of Kanzaki, Okuda, Kayano, Karma and Sugino.

"Nagisa! where were you," Rio chided, helping up her friend "Sensei's coming in a few minutes."

"Right gimmie a sec..." Nagisa mumbled. "ok guys, WAIT at the shed."

The fighters slumped towards their designated place, they knew of Nagisa's assassin skills even if he was a 17 year old, he took Mileena down with a single clap.

"See you around kanza-..." *klang* "ok i got the message."

Nagisa sighed, he paced to Maehara who was placing a bucket on top of the door.

"Bucket's in place Shiota, Hayami and Chiba are outside. We were just waiting for you and Karma." The boy answered, Nagisa unsheathed his daggers.

"Ok let's go karma-kun, Ritsu, where's sensei's location."

"He's coming!" the compute girl replied, still in her police uniform. Nagisa hid at the end of the door, the door opened and the blue haired teen grabbed the person at the doorway and the cold water bucket tipped on both of their heads. He proceded to stab at that person's heart, only to realise it bounced off Bitch-sensei's boobs.

"Nagisa..." she growled, Nagisa took wary steps back before tripping over his chair.

Takabashi banged his head on his desk as his brilliant plan was ruined by their useless bitch teacher. Karasuma followed and so did the witty teacher with tentacles. Korosensei waved his tentacles tauntingly at his students, making a large monologue about how they'll never kill him before deadline blah blah bl- *bang*

Kanzaki stood bravely, with a revolver. She had managed to catch the ex-shinigami unexpected...or did she? Like always, he held a broken chalk.

"So kayano...did you enjoy that karaoke machine i got for you? I made sure splash free was on the list." the teacher asked with green stripes.

"It...got...confiscated..." Kayano replied, with her head banged on her desk.

"Karasuma-sensei, if you would." bitch-sensei asked, even if she was a bitch, she still wanted her students to know about the recent events.

"Last night, some of our students were playing a video game and uh...the...characters escaped." the eyebrow teacher explained, he did his best to make it sound rational. Terasaka let out a loud laugh.

"Video game characters coming to life? BULLSHIT!" the leader of the classroom rebels laughed before a knife nearly butchered his fingers.

"Care t' think more, kid?" Kano growled, the entire class gawked as the entire assembly of crazy adults marched into the room. Erron walked to Kanzaki before hitting her on the head and taking his revolver.

"I'll have that back, thank you." the cowboy muttered before joining his enemies at the front.

"Until further notice, they'll be staying at kayano's mansion. Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Kanzaki and okuda. They'll be your responsibility as well as Miss kaede," Karasuma explained with a simple nod. Suddenly calls of anguish rippled between the teens.

"I'm not having them break any more property!" Kayano screamed with anguish.

"I'm not having HIM flirt with me anymore." Kanzaki snapped with anger, still brandishing her frying pan and glaring at Erron Black. Of course the cowboy still took the opportunity to flirt with Kanzaki.

"What does she have that i don't have..." Bitch-sensei grumbled, still flouncing her large chest. Karasuma-sensei cleared his throat and shot a glare.

"Bitch." Cassie muttered.

"Everything will proceed as normal but there will be a few changes. Ok, bitch-sensei, start with you lesson." Karasuma ordered, Kung Jin snickered.

"Your name's Bitch-sensei?" the archer snickered, Jelavic walked up to the teen before giving him a sultry smirk. She pulled him into a kiss for 5 minutes straight. After those five minutes, Kung Jin collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Yet another victim of the 25 point kiss." Kurahashi sighed.

"Alright Class, in a line, let's see if you've practiced over the week." The blonde teacher ordered. The students reluctntly lined up, first with Kimura. The green haired boy looked wary. Bitch-sensei clutched the justice boy and forced him to stare at her.

"Uke or seme?" The female assassin asked in a dangerously seductive voice.

"Sem-MPH!" Kimura replied before getting interrupted by the voluptuous teacher began french-kissing him. Johnny cage leaned to Yada nearby, asking whether their busty blonde teacher was bi.

"nah," The teacher's pet replied "bitch-sensei teaches us a lot of stuff, including languages, punctuation and kissing."

"what a bitch..." Sonya muttered with disgust.

"I'm proud of SOME of you," the female assassin praised. "Ahem some of you." She glared at Terasaka and the majority on the 2nd row until she looked at Okuda with a kind smile.

"Okuda-San."

"Hai!"

"Your sword penetrates my sheath well."

"Nani?" Okuda replied with a blush, understanding the innuendo. Kenshi leaned towards her.

"she means repeat what she said." The blind man replied in a calm voice.

"oh th-th-thanks Kenshi-san." She whispered back.

"well poison glasses," Miss Jelavic demand "are going to say it or not?"

"your s-sworde pe-penitrated m-my sheafu, reru." The chemist enthusiast struggled. Her teacher's lips softened as Okuda spoke the English properly but with her wonky tense and her japanese accent still prominent, it still disappointed her.

bitch-sensei asked Okuda whether she was uke or seme. Jax lit his cigar and leaned towards Itona.

"what the HELL is a seme and uke?" The Afro-American asked

"top or bottom, if you know what I mean." The white-haired child replied nonchalantly. Bitch-sensei held the ends of her pigtails and punished her with a French kiss. The glasses girl did her best to tense her shoulders and keep her eyes on her teacher's."you've improved Okuda-san," Jelvic huffed "but you still have a lot to learn with pronunciation, homework is diction and practice for the phrase 'your knife penetrates my sheath.' If you have not practiced then you have not been lucky as Okuda-san." She gestured to the girl who was still dizzy.

"in the meantime, class dismissed."

The students cheered before running outside the classroom. Well all but Sugino, Jax seemed to notice this and walked to the boy, who seemed to look glum.

"didn'cha here ya teach?" The metal armed man growled, Sugino looked up.

"y-yeah, I did." Before staring at a specific girl who stood outside nearby and talking to her friends.

"is this about Kanzaki?" Kenshi asked.

"Ye-"

"and how much Black flirts with her?"

"how did you..."

"and how you feel insecure because he's a male version of bitch-sensei but happens to be more appealing?"

"Stop invading my students' thoughts." Irina hissed before placing her hand on Sugino's shoulder.

"the outworld cowboy may have abs, but he's still a dick. Don't let 'im bring ya down." Jax comforted, patting the slugger's shoulder...or what he thought because sugino screamed like a duck getting squished when he slammed on his shoulder. Isogai popped his head at the window sill.

"oi sugino-kun, we're playing strike 'n kill, wanna-" the waiter asked before his friend unsheathed his dagger.

"Hell yeah!" He replied before jumping out of the window. Jax looked at Irina.

"y'know you're not dat bitchy." Jax remarked, bitch-sensei turned around and fluttered her long eyelashes and began bouncing her chest."you think~~" irina asked. Jax and Kenshi looked at each other with disgust.

"we take it back, you're a bitch." The two men said in a synchronised tone.

 **Bitch-sensei being bitch-sensei, man why am i not surprised! Lol anyways, i hope you haven't hated my story style so far. I had to do a lot of editing to make sure not too MK guys get too much and/or too little roles. But it'll probs be a running gag of Erron Black's failed flirtations to Kanzaki :P. Aww poor sugino. In the mean time, fav/ follow/ review, no flames. Until next time, have a good day and stay awesome**


	3. Intruders

**Author's note: hello! guess who's back?! yeah it's aqua! writing another chapter for Free peNakumurad: Kombat time! So where were we? Ah right! Poor sugino feeling depressed since Kanzaki spends a lot of her time getting rid of her unwanted attention from people like Erron black and Ren Sakibara (AKA that guy who usually gets top in Japanese in the grade [the one who is voiced by genos in OPM) without further ado, go enjoy!**

"Asano, c'mon give up!" A voice groaned. The principal's son whipped his head back and glared at Seo.

"No, I'm not stopping until i know what class E's hiding!" Asano growled, he helped Seo up the cliff. The ginger mastermind knew there was something wrong when he saw Karma and his friends being followed by a bunch of cosplayers from the game Mortal Kombat, so since it was break, he could go to the old building.

"ARGH! BEES!" Natsuhiko screamed, he began waving his hand around his head to ward them away. Asano pulled a can of bug spray and used it on the swarm, the insects fell to the ground. Natsuhiko inspected the creatures closely.

"These...aren't bees." He realized, "they're some sort of..like alien creature!"

Ren laughed and patted his science fanatic friend's back, until he noticed how one insect looked strange. It had a yellow tinge with a stinger like a wasp but it's body was similiar to a mosquito. The mad glasses boy smiled and placed the sample in a cylinder container. Teppei sighed and followed Asano until he heard a whoosh noise. He tensed up, he swore he saw a tinge of purple.

"A-a-asano!" he called, the principal's son must have wandered away when the 4 Virtuosos were panicking. Seo and teppei stood back to back, each with their textbooks in their hands.

"n-n-not a movement!" Seo ordered, his ally nodded until they saw the bush rustle. Teppei crept to the rustling noise before bashing what was in the shrubbery...or rather the textbook was piereced by a sai. The boy was greeted by a demonic woman with large teeth.

"Fresh meat..." She remarked and pinned Teppei down.

"Seo! RUN!" he cried, the purple haired coward left without a haste. Teppei looked at the offender with fear, with her remark and sharp teeth she could easily devour him but instead she spat on the ground and locked his hands together.

"usually I would feast on your delicious body...but I have my orders." The woman purred before leading the child to the old campus.

"Guys! Guys! Teppei's been kidnapped by some teethy bitch!" Seo cried, he saw ren and natsuhiko tied up and suspended on a tree. He looked and saw a bug-like woman with pincers glaring at him.

"this one has one more to taken..." She hissed, her back sprouted wings and she slowly hovered towards him. The big-lipped child's eyes widened with fear and walked into someone, he turned around and screamed with fear.

* * *

Asano pulled himself up another cliff, he turned his head when he heard Seo scream, he was so tempted to help his friend but he could see the old campus. He gave one more look at the forest before dashing to the old campus."GET OVER HERE!" A rough voice ordered, a Kuai spear wrapped around his legs causing him to trip over. He saw a yellow ninja hauling him in as if he was some sort of fish. He noticed a blue ninja with an ice sword running towards him so he rolled out of the way, causing the rope to unwind itself.

"How could you let him out of my clutches?!" Subzero growled, Scorpion's white eyes grew round with wrath.

"your clutches? He was in my hands!" He threatened, shoving the blue ninja. Asano smirked and realized this was an opportunity to run the old campus before he ran into a girl chewing gum.

"Guys, you're supposed to fight intruders not yourself." She explained before putting handcuffs on Asano.

"th-this isn't fair! my dad's the principal!" He protested, struggling.

"I'm guessing you're one of those '5 virtuosos bastard' Karma talked about..." Cage deduced, she pushed Asano into Scorpion's hands. "Here, you deal with him, my partner ran away like that stupid purple bitch she is..." Asano looked at scorpion with fear before being pushed forwards.

* * *

"Let me go!" a voice cried. Everyone on the volleyball courts turned their heads, Nagisa gasped...No way. The principal's son was struggling with gusto, attempting to break free of the handcuffs. lin Kuei warNakumurar and the shirai ryu assassin kept shoving Asano to walk down the hill.

"Hey! keep away from us!" another voice cursed. They looked back at the porch of the old campus, only to see general blade there with bitch sensei, thank god he dissapeared. Karasuma paced towards Cassie Cage.

"Good job, cage." He praised. Kung Jin scowled, muttering how he was in charge of D'vorah. He looked at Seo, Natsuhiko and Ren who were cowering from D'vorah's children.

"The hive shall feast on your flesh..." She hissed, her children began swarming on their faces.

"Get them off us! get them off us!" Ren screamed, Kung Jin spun his staff and whacked it on the bug queen's head. D'vorah grudgely called off her hive, Karma walked towards Asano and smirked.

"Well well, cuNakumurausity killed the cat or rather...the principal's son." the rebel remarked.

"Akabane," the captive child spat, "tell your cosplaying friends to release me and my friends."

All the kombatants looked puzzled.

"What's cosplaying?" Takeda asked.

"It's where you dress-up as fictional characters, just roll with it." Isogai remarked. Karasuma sighed, he was probably forced to the pay the principal more money in order to keep his students to shut up about the kombatants.

"allow me, Karasuma." Bitch-sensei offered, "Cage, have the prisoners wait outside that shed, i want to talk to them."

The blonde girl nodded and pushed them outside the same shed that korosensei...did adult stuff to bitch-sensei.

"Asano, you first." Ms Jelavic ordered; Asano, mesmerized by her boobs, followed her willinging. Karma looked at Nagisa.

"15 point?" the ginger asked the bluette boy.

"Nah, 20 point." Shiota replied.

* * *

"Bye boys~~"Bitch-sensei farewelled, each of the 5 virtuosos were staggering their way back to the main campus. Karasuma sighed and found him face-to-face with the principal.

"Hello Karasuma-sensei, wow...this secret is so big, why don't i tell the government..." The stern government official held up his hand to silence the principal.

"I'll get your money, just save the lecture." he muttered, Gakuhō-sensei smirked with confidence and followed his dazing son.

"Continue what you were doing students." Karasuma ordered, they did their best well..until.

BANG BANG BANG!

They could hear korosensei's famous laugh following the gunshots.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER!" a voice demanded. The yellow blur returned with green stripes.

"you'll never learn do you..." He mocked, Black pulled his rifle and began pulling his trigger at korosensei's head and heart, only to melt in impact. The teacher began flying around the outworld cowboy before leaving him dizzy and without guns.

"Sensei...that's cheating, you can't disable the assassins." Kurahasha replied with a sweat drop.

"NYA! but that's not fair! I spent so much TIME getting rid of those sand globes and guns...seNakumurausly, how many weapons DO you have?" the smart-alec teacher asked, suddenly a laser nearly obliterated his head. Kano muttered a curse before readying two knives in each hand. D'vorah fluttered down before unleashing her children, only to be defeated by multiple fly-swatters. He pulled a can of bug spray and began using it on D'vorah. The bug queen began waving her hands to waft away the contents. Sub-zero smirked and took off headfirst, Sensei swung his tentacles to trip the ice ninja, before realizing he had smashed an ice-clone. The yellow teacher instantly froze. An ice mace was formed in the Lin Kuei warNakumurar's hands and he began a start-up.

"Get over here!"

A kunai rope obliterated the ice-weapon, allowing korosensei to break free of his ice prison.

"Stupid bastard." Sub-zero growled, he threw a punch at Scorpion who skilfully blocked it. Kung Jin threaded an arrow and aimed it at his heart.

"The tie right? underneath than crescent tie?" the shaolin monk clarified, Nagisa nodded his head. Kung Jin released the bow with a twang, only to find Cassie Cage pulling her nightstick and destroying the arrow in one go.

"Miltary grunt..." He muttered, readying his staff for close combat.

"Shaolin punk." the gum chewing sergent replied, cracking her knuckles and ran towards korosensei who was doing a great job being distracted by Jacqui.

"Keep...still!" the dark skinned brawler complained, each punch was being dodged by korosensei's weaves and bobs. Then he stopped for moment, it was obvious that he saw the Cage daughter running towards him.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" both of the women called, Korosensei prepped his tentacles and jumped. The two friends crashed into each other.

"Where did he go!" Mileena snarled.

"Class has begun," Karasuma called, "Takahashi Takeda and Kung Jin, you're on class duty. The rest of you can go mingle with yourselves OR if you want join takahashi or Kung."

* * *

"This is poison! please drink it!" Okuda offered. The junior kombatants of earthrealm all did a facepalm. Maehara smiled.

"Okuda-san, he's not falling for that trick." Takeda sighed. Maehara shook his head.

"Watch this." the cocky boy whispered.

Korosensei gave one look at the conical flasks before drinking the contents. Takeda's eyes bulged.

"is he crazy?" Kung Jin gasped, even if he was rash, he knew he wasn't that stupid to drink some unknown chemical inside a conical flask. It's like he wouldn't accept food from someone like Reptile or Kotal Kahn. Suddenly Korosensei collapsed on the ground.

"Did she do it?" Takeda asked, biting his lip with anticipation. Suddenly, Korosensei stood up, his face was a pink shade with beady-like eyes.

"Acetonitrile, right okuda-san?" Korosensei prompt, the girl nodded her head.

"Kimura-kun, what's the chemical formula of acentonitrile?"

"C2H3N." The police son replied, standing up.

"Hayami-san, what are the dangers of acentonitrile?"

The orange haired girl explained of the potentials of it transforming into cyanide.

"Wow...you kids learn from assassination attempts, hey! i think kitana can learn from you." Kung Jin joked, suddenly the bell rang.

"WOHOO! SCHOOL ENDED!" terrasaka rejoiced.

"Oi, muramatsu, i'm broke...again...just let me go eat dinner at your place. Make sure the ramen aren't crappy." Itona muttered.

Muramatsu saw red before yelling at Itona, claiming it wasn't his fault. Chiba cocked his sniper rifle and aimed for one last shot before the school ended, leading to another gun-fire massacre. Unfortunately, the mach 20 speeds of the ex-shinigami, all the bullets had failed to make contact. Kayano sighed with defeat, she had to supervise 16 crazy adults when she HERSELF didn't have someone to supervise her. Sometimes she wished her sister was alive but sometimes she didn't. Kayano looked up to see Nakumura glomping her.

"GAH! Nakumura-SAN!" She gasped, the green haired girl collapsed under her blonde friend's weight. She looked up to see Isogai offering her a hand.

"Ha ha! did you REALLY think you, Nagisa, Karma, okuda, Sugino and kanzaki were going to take care of THESE psychos?" Isogai smirked.

"what?" Kayano gasped. "But you have families and stuff, don't put them in front of me!"

Nakumura made a tsking sound.

"Tut tut tut, Kayano-chan. Water's thicker than blood." The blonde friend remarked

"It's blood's thicker than water, I thought you were good at english?" Isogai corrected

Nakumura waved her hand and explained how Kayano was one her closest friends and friends don't give up...blah blah blah

"You're just helping her because your cousin's coming over for a month and he hates your guts." Isogai pointed out.

"Says the one whose the rebel and working at a cafe." She replied in a sing-songy voice.

"Look if you guys wanna help, go ahead but you don't have to if you've got family issues.

"My parents think i'm "studying overnight" for the next month." the blonde english gal explained.

"I've got a "group assignment." Isogai sighed, doing a fake quotes gesture.

No parent could argue with that.

* * *

"Thanks for helping nakumura." Nagisa sighed with relief, Nakumura gave her signature tongue pose. "we'll need half of us to take the kombatants home and also half to take them somewhere to not get bored."

"We need to split the guys into two groups so we don't have to chaperon 16 psychos at the same time." Isogai stated, scribbling something on his notepad.

"y'know, we can hear you." Jacqui sighed.

"Ok here's the notes.

Cassie can't be with Kano but Sonya needs to be

Mileena hates d'vorah and vice versa

Kung Lao hates Liu Kang (well sometimes)

Kenshi needs to be with Takeda

Takeda needs to be with Jacqui

Jax needs to be with Jacqui

Subzero will do ANYTHING to kill Scorpion

and Black can't be with Kanzaki's group." Sugino sighed, he rubbed his head. This was worse than a maths problem since each of the kombatants lives depended on it. The baseball fan gave the list to Karma, who studied it for 5 minutes before saying. "Kay, groups made"

"W-what? that fast?!" Nagisa gasped, Karma gave his blue friend a glare before scribbling on the paper.

 **Group 1**

Jacqui

Takeda

Jax

Kenshi

Cassie

Kung Jin

Mileena

Subzero

 **group 2**

Kung Lao

Kano

Cage

Blade

D'vorah

Scorpion

Black

Liu Kang

"Alright, 4 people per group. Isogai, Nakumura, Okuda and Kanzaki. You take group one. Me, Karma, Kayano and sugino will take care of group 2," Nagisa stated, scribbling their names on the list. "Jax, Kenshi, Blade and Kang will be sub-leaders for their groups, y'know incase something goes wrong when we can't handle it and obviously their...sane"

Isogai nodded before gesturing his group to follow him to the cafe.

"I bet their going to the arcade straight after," Sugino muttered, "Alright guys, back home."

 **Author's note: Lol this was kind of rushed, anways! i hope you enjoyed it! Asano and his buddies had a little taste of the craziness of class 3-e thank god they didn't find out about korosensei but poor karasuma being forced to pay the principal more to keep him quiet. And also, ARCADE?! ara ara! this ought to be fun.**


	4. to the arcade and several places

_Author's note: hey! taking a break from heroes of kombat since like plot convenience and going back to free period: Kombat time. Since heroes of kombat is where i always get mean reviews and little recognition. If you ask me? I enjoy writing heroes of kombat but i'm guessing everyone hates it! Enough emo talk, here's the next chapter to free period: kombat time!_

"Thanks for coming!" The waitress chirruped, Isogai sighed as he knew how much time he need to spend at the cafe in order for his boss to keep this secret. All the kombatants said their farewells to the smiling yet scared waitress and waited outside. Before isogai left the restaurant, the middle age woman clutched his shoulder.

"So, when are you coming?" She demanded, the venom in her voice was prominent.

"Uh...saturday and sunday how about 9 to 11?" the pauper prince suggested, the woman shook her head and ordered him to come at 9 to 12. The boy sighed before leaving the restaurant.

"Are you going to have to work longer, Isogai-kun?" kanzaki asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He nodded his head before getting a pat from Kenshi.

"I apologise for the inconvenience we have caused you, Isogai-san." the blind samurai sympathised, before getting at tap from a little boy.

"Excuse me mister," He said, "are you blind?"

Kenshi knelt down to the little boy and answered his question, then the brat puffed out his cheeks.

"You're a liar! If you were blind, you wouldn't know where i was standing!" The child screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the samurai. Before Kenshi could calm the child, Takeda walked up to the boy and bent down to his size.

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong with my father?" He demanded, suddenly Kung Jin and Cassie ran up to their friend, knowing that he will kick the child soon.

"Your daddy is a scam!" The boy stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Suddenly a woman walked up to the brat and clutched his hand.

"c'mon Hayato, we need to go." The girl demanded before dragging him away. Isogai sighed.

"Thank god that's over." He sighed. Suddenly they heard a guy shriek. Everyone turned their heads to see two men surrounding Jacqui and Mileena, but both women had their weapons drawn. Mileena had a sai drawn and pointed at one thugs throat and Jacqui had her gauntlets out and ready to punch the other dude.

"I shall feast on your flesh once you're dead!" The tarkatan hybrid threatened, twirling her other sai.

"Messing with the wrong girl, how 'bout i punch your ass back to netherrealm!" The afro-american girl hissed, cracking her knuckles. Knowing that the two thugs were screwed and their identites were going to be revealed, Cassie pulled out her nightstick and bashed the bastards on their heads, effectively causing them to fall unconscious. Jax grabbed Mileena's hand whilst Takeda clutched Jacqui's wrist and the group ran away before they had attracted any attention.

* * *

The group sped into an alleyway where there were sure to be no thugs.

"Ok guys, we need to set some ground rules." Nakumura began.

"No attacking citizens, especially the little ones." Okuda stated, the class e students glared at Takeda and Kenshi. The blind man just shrugged but his son crossed his arms and muttered about the brat starting it first.

"No attacking anyone, despite what they did." Isogai mentioned, looking towards Mileena and Jacqui, both women looked shamefully on the ground. Mileena casually wiped off some blood off the weapon.

"We'll need to get some clothes for them, especially Mileena and Jax." Isogai whispered, suddenly Mileena's eyes focused on Isogai and she pointed her sai at him.

"what is wrong with the way i look?" The fallen empress demanded.

"Maybe 'cause of your fugly face." Kung Jin remarked, earning sniggers from his friends.

"There's a clothing shop nearby, we could buy some clothes for cover," Nakumura remarked, giving isogai some money. "You buy for Jax, i'll handle Mileena and Kenshi. Okuda and Kanzaki stay here with them."

The blond hair girl frisked something in her handbag and handed the tarkatan bitch a surgical mask.

"Do NOT take this off unless we take this off. If anyone asks you, just say that you're paranoid of the flu."

Mileena looked at the surgical mask and undid her ninja mask, she attached the surgical mask over her face and looked at the others.

"That...actually makes you look normal." Subzero mentioned.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Kanzaki sighed, looking wistfully in the air.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

"Oh Nagisa, kayano, sugino and karma?" matsukata gasped, from the corner of the door Sakura beemed with delight.

"Nagisa-kun," The pink haired girl greeted, hugging the blue teen. "I aced my test!"

"That's great Sakura-chan, did the strategy work?" Shiota smiled, Sakura nodded her head.

"Yup, when your gun runs out of ammo, pull out your blade and aim for your opponents weak spot!" The cheery girl recounted, suddenly Sonya's widen.

"I'm sorry, 'when your gun runs out of ammo, pull out your blade and aim for your opponents weak spot!'" The general demanded.

"Yeah, huh? are you Nagisa's friend." Sakura smiled.

"She's a fourth grader, Nagisa, jesus!" Johnny cursed, putting his hand above her ears.

"I use our assassination knowledge to teach her, school is like an assassination, aim high and be sneaky." The blue haired boy replied, giving a smile. The adult just gave Nagisa a blank stare, acknowledging how he was so creepy even HE couldn't pick up.

"Hey, so where are the other students?" Kayano asked. The principal tilted his head towards the laughing children in the playground. Nagisa walked inside the building with Sakura, "you guys go ahead, i need to go tutor Sakura."

Karma nodded before gesturing the kombatants to follow.

"Um, Matsukata-san, do you have the wickets and stuff?" Sugino asked, the old man pointed to the shed before inquiring why he need them.

"Time for slimy Sugino to rise up the stage." The baseball fanatic stated, stretching his arms.

 **Nagisa POV**

I examined the test paper that Sakura got back, she did pretty well minus the last question. Before i could talk to her, i heard something smash.

"What the..." I stood up from my seat and saw Karma dropping the bat and cartwheeling to the first base. Suddenly Sakura began fidgeting in her chair.

"Nagisa-kun, can i go play?" She asked, she began staring at me with big eyes. That's when i collapsed on the floor.

"uh...sakura, our lesson just began 3 minutes ago." That's when a knife nearly pierced my hand. I turned around and saw Kano twirling one of his knives.

"C'mon boy, just let the Shelia have some fun." the australian remarked. The australian mercenary had a knife in his hands, ok i dont think it was an offer but more of a demand. I got into a fighting stance.

"I'll kick your butt with or without weapons." I returned, preparing my fists. Kano threw some more knives aimed at my stomach but like a snake, I slipped past the projectiles and bitchslapped him. Suddenly a cry of anger errupted from the doorway and Sonya brought her foot down on Kano's head.

"That's for all those years," The blonde general muttered, putting handcuffs on the man. "You kids ok?"

Sakura looked at the knife, then back at Kano and then back at Nagisa.

"That...was...AWESOME! You need to teach me!" The pink haired girl gasped with excitement. I felt a sweatdrop appear on his head before patting the child's head and telling her that he will once she is older. Blade kicked Kano out of the building and suspended him in the air. She handed Karma a plastic blow-up bat that the kids kept inside the shed.

"Go nuts." She muttered before sleeping under a tree. The red hair devil then brandish the bat and began whacking it against the black dragon's head and playing piñata with it.

I wonder how the others are doing.

* * *

"Put this on, don't ever take this off unless we tell you to." Isogai ordered, giving Jax a puffy jacket and Kenshi a pair of sunglasses. Mileena slipped in a long white coat and wrapped around a purple scarf.

"Ok guys, let's go back to meet with the others." Nakumura ordered but when she turned her head, her friends had disappeared and already ran into the arcade. The blond girl shrugged with indifference and ran into the flashing arcade.

"Damnit! this game is so rigged!" a nearby dude grumbled and stormed off with rage. Kenshi looked at the clawmachine and waved his hand. A plushy toy of Alphonese elric levitated from the game and into the prize bucket.

"Look Jax, i won a prize!" The samurai announced, showing the chibi armour anime character he acquired through 'playing' the game.

"Don't lie, you cheated." Jax muttered.

A few metres away Kung Jin and Cassie decided to have some fun with a fighting game.

"Oh yeah! Chun Li's the gal!" The blonde sergeant boasted, spamming the character's kikoken move.

"Damnit! Cage! Stop cheesing!" The archer grumbled, forcing him to block the blue projectiles and slowly build up damage. After taking three more kikokens, Jin made his character sidestep and try to nail Cassie's fighter with a shoryukan. Unfortunately for him, Cassie blocked it and finished him with a lighting kick.

"Yeah! Victor!" Cassie cheered, when she turned around, she found herself face to face with some mean looking punks. One of them eyed Cassie carefully and called her spammer. She replied with sass, saying that she earned her victory.

"Not all victories can be won fairly." She retorted, only to find herself be held up in choke position by one of the punks.

"I…wouldn't do that if I were you." A gentle voice threatened, the punk and his goonies turned around. Kanzaki cracked her knuckles and flipped a 100 yen coin. She proposed a bet, if she lost, her friends and herself could kick all of them out of the arcade, permanently. If she won, she would personally kick each punk of the arcade. The delinquent spat on the ground and crammed a 100 yen coin inside the slot.

"m'lady." He said, gesturing the seat next to him. Kanzaki flipped her hair and gracefully slipped her coin inside the slot.

"By the way, my name is mistress Kanzaki. The gaming elite." The class idol introduced, choosing juri han and smirking at her opponent.

"Crap!" all of the delinquent's friends cursed.

 **Round 1, fight!**

* * *

"And please, do not return." Kanzaki farewelled, Mileena threw the last rebel before waving a seductive goodbye.

Nakumura checked her watch, it was around 5:50. She recalled meeting Nagisa at the preschool so she let a sigh of relief. She turned around to see Kenshi hugging his Alphones plushy.

"You're very fluffy." He commented, nuzzling onto the head of the toy. His son gave him a strange look before shaking his head.

"Where to, Nakumura-san?" Sub-zero asked politely, the blonde English gal explained of the preschool they worked at and thought it would be awesome if they all had some…'fun' at the preschool.

"Yeah…fun" Isogai muttered, doing the fake quotes sign.

* * *

The kids were certainly having their fun…in their own ways. A majority of them decided to partake in Sugino's baseball game. He was pitcher with Johnny Cage, Scorpion and Kung Lao on first, second and third base respectively. Liu Kang, since he was an agile martial artist, decided to play catcher. Sonya forced herself to supervise the "bash-the-living-crap-out-of-kano" game, Nagisa performed a few of his self-defense techniques and teach to some of the kids, including Sakura. The only one who didn't want to have fun were D'vorah and Erron Black. Both outworld warriors sat in the big tree. The kyttin carefully played with a little larvae until sugino yelled, 'head's up.'

Suddenly a baseball collided with the bug queen's head, knocking her off the perch she was on. Erron couldn't help but chuckle at the woman, cursing at Kayano's batting skill. She felt a tap on the shoulder, she turned around to see Sakura holding the little larvae she was patting early.

"Um...i think this is yours." The girl mentioned, handing the bug towards it's mother. D'vorah snatched the bug before flying towards her perch, again. Erron then focused on what he was doing, he was carving names in the bullets.

つぎぬ- he managed to scribble in horrible hiragana on the bullets.

"This one marvels that you can write japanese." The queen mused, stroking her child and tickling it's chin.

"I've been alive for 150 years, what'd you expect?" The cowboy replied, loading the bullet and aimed it at sugino's head. He released the trigger, thank god for sugino that the ball intercepted the bullet. One of the little kids picked up the bullet and read the hirigana.

"Tsuginu." The boy translated.

"It reads sugino, brat!" Erron growled, waving an angry fist. Unfortunately, he tilted out of his branch and onto the ground

"It reads tsuginu." Sugino sighed, pulling down on Erron's cowboy hat, the baseball fanatic pulled out a stick and scribbled the characters すぎの in the dirt.

"This is how you write it." He muttered before collecting the ball.

Black grumbled to himself, dusting the dirt off his hat and scrambled up the tree… or rather attempted to because another brat nailed him in the head with the same baseball. The cowboy felt a vein pop and threw the ball to Scorpion.

"Keep your crappy baseball game far away from me."

Karma, who was fielding nearby, put his hands on his hips and dipped his head towards the outworld mercenary.

"Hm? What are you implying? That you are scared of baseball?" he prompt, smirking at the man. Black spat on the ground and cracked his knuckles, accepting the challenge.

"Oh? Black-san? Are you going to play with us?" Sugino asked. The cowboy cracked his knuckles and took out his tarkatan blade.

"Let me show you how really people play baseball." He offered, swinging his sword three times. All the kids marvelled at the giant sword. Liu Kang, noticing this, told them all to stand really far from the sword's swing radius. Sugino looked at the ball and back at the sword, Black had held it as if were a baseball bat, with flat side facing the pitcher. The teenager aimed the ball, and pitched it towards the sword/bat. With a mighty swing, Erron batted the ball towards the tree D'vorah was relaxing on and took off to first base. Kayano decided to have some fun and cartwheel her way from third base back to home

"Yes!" She cheered, earning hi-fives from the little kids. Unfortunately, the bug queen rolled her eyes and flew into the air. She caught the ball with both hands and raised it in the air.

"You're out!" Cage pointed out, playfully punching the cowboy's shoulder.

"That's not fair, she wasn't playing!" Erron protested.

"She is now."

"Shut up Cage!"

Before the two men could engage in MORTAL KOMBAT –insert the music–, the principal recalled all the little kids to return home.

"Bye Mr principal." They all said in unison before scampering to their parents. Nagisa smiled as Sakura showed her test results to her parents before pointing towards him. Sooner or later the other half of the group went to them. They saw kenshi hugging a giant Alphonse plushie.

"What's with the plushie?" Sonya asked, pointing towards it.

"I won it, problem?" Kenshi challenged, unsheathing sento and aiming it at the general's head. Sonya raised her hands up to show that she didn't want to mess with him.

"Dad, please. Stop. It's depressing." Takeda pleaded.

"What's with Kano?" kung Jin asked, pointing towards the tied up mercenary.

That's when Nagisa snapped his fingers.

"Ah, guys…uh…I have another rule to introduce." He stated, gesturing the other kombatants to gather around him.

"Many of you have been misbehaving so uh…Karasuma-sensei has given US some authority over you…of course General Blade still will be our guardian but…uh…still." Kayano mumbled, pointing towards Kano. With the gracious (ahem read reluctant) help of Kenshi, the thug rolled towards the student's feet, still bounded up in cocoon silk and wire.

"We have a three strike routine. We, as the students, will determine on HOW bad your actions have been. By the end of the day, we will have a little…punishment routine for those who exceed over three strikes." Karma replied, twirling two wasabi tubes as if they were revolvers.

"Don't steal my style, akabane." Erron muttered, idly fiddling with his belt.

"Two strikes in one day." Sugino snapped. Nagisa sighed before pointing towards Kano, who was struggling.

"Attack us, ESPECIALLY US, will refer to three immediate strikes. The punishment will be Karma's wasabi treatment."

Everyone looked to see Kano with a gag on his mouth and muffling with pain, the red devil smirked towards the assembly of frightened adults.

"So, who's next?" He asked, looking at every single combatant. Instantly, everyone looked down at their feet. Kenshi covered the eyes of the alphonse plushie and smiled at the sound of Kano howling in pain.

"Good, we're clear!" Nakumura cheered. That's when Sonya stopped the students.

"Karasuma-sensei has ordered us to tutor you. Unfortunately for you guys, you just tortured your knives expert." The general stated, kicking Kano's head.

"I'm sorry, knives expert?" Isogai stated, the blonde general handed the pauper prince a list, written in English (most likely due to bitch-sensei always urging them to delve into English more rather than read their 'manga-trash)

Kano- close combat and knife training

Black-fire-arms

Sonya- maths

Johnny- English and speech

Kenshi- Japanese

"Oh...great..." Nagisa muttered.

* * *

"You are incredible in bed." The students repeated. The movie star sighed with defeat and disgust at how the innuendo was so adult. The Special Forces lingered nearby to supervise the lesson.

"I think you would be incredible in bed." Takeda flirted, Jacqui just looked away and blushed. Cassie looked towards Kung Jin and opened mouth and stuck her index finger to show how disgusted she was about the two people exchanging flirts.

"Amen." The shaolin monk repeated, hi-fiving the sergeant.

"Your knife pierces my sheath well, repeat." Johnny said, pointing to Kanzaki.

"Anata no naifu pierces my sheath well," Kanzaki stated before banging her head onto the table "ugh…I'll never get it right." Cage sighed before calling the lesson off.

* * *

"Ok, Karma, you have 10 cakes and Kano wants to take 5 of them. How many do you have left?" The blonde general asked, Karma rolled his eyes at the simplicity of the question.

"I would have 10 cakes because i would kick Kano in the balls to protect my food." The red haired smart-alec stated, Sonya sighed before turning to sugino.

"Sugino, i have 10 cakes and kano wants to take 5 of them. What do i have left?" She repeated.

"10 cakes and Kano's bleeding corpse." Sugino said.

"...point taken." Sonya sighed, remembering that she would kill Kano if she laid a hand on her belongings.

"okuda-san, you have 10 cakes and...Erron Black wants to take 5 of them. How many do you have left?"

"Ano...let's see. Oh uh...i'd have 10 cakes and a dead body." The glasses girl replied, pushing up her spectacles.

"W-what? But you have nothing against him!" Sonya stated.

"Yeah what's wrong with me?" the cowboy muttered, earning glares from Kanzaki and Kayano, as they knew first-hand of his degrading flirting.

"I usually hate cakes so I put some corrosive acid on the icing and uh…leave for someone to eat it."

"…you guys are crazy, you know that?" Sonya admitted

"Says the lady who uses way too much Maybelline make-up and making her look like a clown." Karma stated, suddenly, the red devil took off running with the general chasing him and spitting curses at him. The rest of the students sighed, looking at each other and hoping that the government will soon end this psychotic experience. Suddenly smashing from the living room was present.

"I came in like a wrecking ball!" A voice sang, everyone looked at Kayano.

"Ok, I think they found my sister's booze." The green haired girl explained, the class E students rolled their eyes and ran to the living room.

 _Author's note:_ _Well poor Kayano. Anyways I got that cake question from an anime meme and of course I knew class e weren't THAT dumb but seriously…who puts corrosive acid in cakes…apparently Okuda does! Still, with the wasabied Kano unconscious who will be the next target? Will it be Erron Black, infamous for his inappropriate flirting? Mileena with her constant bitching about her being the empress and shit? Or the person who is drunk and singing wrecking ball? I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and this fanfic in general. Also, after reading my work, I realised I had the word Nakumura in it several times and YES I was using my ipad so I had a LEGIT reason (if you hadn't checked my review). As well as this, I hope you enjoyed Heroes of Kombat because I REALLY like writing it. For advertisement, here is a summary_

After mucking about with the black dragon tech, Leo crash-lands into Mileena's camp in outworld and plays a part in her revolution. Forced by Chiron, (and the gods) Percy, Thalia and Nico must force themselves to endure this PAINFUL journey with the help of Special Forces and Erron's being-an-asshole-attitude. Will they prevent shinnok from rising or will the amulet bring back their worst enemies?

 _Yes I do Japanese but YES this is me using my ears to type Sugino's name in hiragana (since Chinese characters are hard to interpret into Japanese). I hope you liked it and I'm glad people like it! Aqua out!_


	5. stand bow lock on

_Author's note: beer...just beer and also spoiler alert for mirai nikki and i own neithier series_

Sonya growled and chased karma around the whole house.

"Come back here you little bitch" The general cursed, trailing the speedy demon.

"Ha ha! You'll never catch up to me!" The brat taunted, bouncing from room to room with the blonde woman occasionally stopping to catch her breath. Meanwhile in the living room, something…weird was taking place.

"PLEASE I'm so SORRY!" Scorpion whined, crying into Kuai Liang's shoulder, the blue ninja rubbed the weeping shirai ryu and whispered endearing words in the yellow master. Kung Lao and Liu Kang were having a drink competition with Kung Jin, Jax and Johnny cheering for them, ordering them to chug more booze down. Mileena was lying dizzy on the ground, moaning with pain whilst D'vorah stumbled nearby and tripped over the hybrid's body.

On contrast to all this chaos, the brawler and the whipping master decided to share moments with their drunkenness.

"You are incredible in bed." Takeda chuckled, stroking jacqui's chin. Briggs chuckled before leaning closer to Takeda as if they were kissing.

"I wonder if you're incredible on the couch too." She replied before getting tapped on the neck by Nagisa. The afro American girl fell unconscious and commenced snoring, Takahashi looked around and saw Cassie on the chandelier

"I came in like a wreckingball!" She droned swinging on the ornament.

"Let's see how much you've learnt from Bo' rai cho!" Liu Kang muttered, forcing more alcohol

The only one who wasn't drunk was Kano.

"Please? Just a drop?" The red-eyed mercenary pleaded, Johnny Cage just laughed and pinched the man's nose.

"Nup!" Johnny replied, popping the p sounding in the nope, he poked kano's red nose again before Liu Kang and Kung Lao tauntingly chugged down more booze in front of him. Isogai sighed before shooing the three men away and freeing Kano from his cocoon prison.

"What happened here?"

"Cage found some booze in the living room and shared it around and they-"

Kano and the student president looked down to see Mileena clutching Kano's leg and begging for her money back. The black dragon leader spat on the ground before stepping on Mileena's face and telling here there were no refunds.

"Are you guys from before story-mode?" Nagisa inquired

"Story mode?"

"have you been hired by Kotal Kahn yet?"

"Not yet, why?" Kano asked, that's when Erron Black furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh...hell no. I'm NOT working with you." The cowboy groaned, pulling out his revolvers. Kano pulled his knives and casually trimmed his beard.

"I'd rather kill you." Kano growled with his weapons glinting in the light of the chandelier. All the students' eyes widen.

"no no no Please no!" Okuda pleaded waving her arms at Kano from throwing one of his knives. Kayano wrapped her legs around Black's neck and began choking him like an anaconda.

"You're...heavy...for a flat-chested brat." he managed to stutter, only to be greeted by more strength around his neck.

"I thought the 'forever flat' nickname was getting old!" Kayano growled, using her body to bring down the cowboy.

"Forever flat?" Kano inquired, looking at nakumura.

"Gal english, at your service."

"Where's karma-kun?" Isogai asked.

yeah..where IS karma?

* * *

"Damnit Akabane!" Sonya cursed, she tried to kick Karma in the abdomen only to be intercepted by punches that clashed with her feet.

"Losing your touch, blade." Karma replied, sticking his tongue out. Sonya growled with anger before cartwheeling towards karma and clutching his waist.

"What the..." He muttered suddenly he was pulled to the ground in choke hold.

"Gah! let go!" Karma groaned, struggling between her thighs.

"Not till you take that comment back."

"But it's the truth!" Karma stated only to be clenched tighter around his neck. "ok ok i take it back Chun Li...ARGH general Blade."

With a nod of her head, Sonya released Karma from her legs and helped him up.

"Where are the others?" Blade mused squinting down the hallway.

Karma shrugged before looking back at the hallway.

"Duck!" Karma ordered, pushing General Blade down. The blonde officer fell flat on her back and turned around to see Kano brandishing his knives.

"I told you no more damaging my property!" Kayano shrilled uselessly bashing the cyborg's back. Erron chuckled and loading his revolver.

"Right when we were so close." He mentioned, earning a glare from Sonya who pulled the knife from the wall.

"Where's my daughter?" She demanded, sticking the blade close to the black dragon's throat. Isogai rolled his eyes and told of the drunk fighters. Sonya sighed before muttering about her daughter getting drunk quickly. Okuda nervously twiddled her thumbs and Nakumura took notice.

"Hey, Okuda-chan, do you have anything to offer?" She asked in a sing-songy voice twirling one of the scientist's pigtails.

"Stay away from her, Nakamura." Karma growled pulling out his anti-sensei dagger.

"Uh..i made a traquilising substance, uh...Midazolam." She answered, pulling out the conical flask with the cork stuck at the top.

"That's dangerous, how come korosensei lets you DO something like that!" Sonya berated. "The formula is C18H13ClFN3: carbon, hydrogen, chlorine, flurine and nitrogren. Calm down." Nagisa recited. Kayano pulled out a bag of BB pellets and poured them into the mixture. She put the cork back on and the substance a few times before handing it to the gun slinger.

"Take this as training, kids." Erron smirked, loading some of the anti-sensei guns and passing them to the students and his new-found allies.

"Make sensei proud. MOVE OUT!" Sonya ordered.

* * *

"So who's the only one unconscious?"

"Jacqui, i nailed her neck and she's unconscious." Nagisa recalled, cocking his gun.

"D'vorah and Mileena will be your first targets, they're not adapted to drinking. That makes them easy targets." Sonya orderd, pointing towards the tarkatan hybrid and the kyttin queen who were stumbling around the room. "The assembly of those who wanted to watch or participate in the drinking competition were their next targets since they were too distracted. No doubt Takeda will do his best to protect his dad. Watch out for his whips, Kung Jin is no slouch eithier, with or without his bow. Seargeant Cage is a moving target so you better leave it to gun slinger here. Scorpion and Sub-zero will most likely be the hardest out of all of them so leave that to me and Kanzaki."

"Ugh this would've been much easier if Hayami or Chibi were here." Isogai groaned, his hands were trembling with the handgun, even IF the ammo was tranquilisers, he was using it to hunt humans.

"For narnia!" Karma cheered and rushed into the living room. Everyone turned their heads, Liu Kang growled at the red hair boy for stopping their drinking competition and tossed a nearby dictionary-like book at them. Kano's red eye obliterated the paper and karma picked up the cover sheet.

"korosensei's guide to nagoya?" He read.

"You ACTUALLY kept that?" Nagisa asked, turning to the embarrassed Kayano.

"It WAS handy." She admitted, nervously tapping her feet. Mileena grasped onto Karma's feet and clenched hard on his ankle with her sharp nails. Karma aimed his gun at the centre of the girl's forehead before releasing the trigger.

"Oh...uh." Johnny muttered, readying his fighting stance. He performed a green shning kick to engage combat with his wife, who deflected his blows. Nagisa turned around and parkoured over the couch to aim at Takeda's face. The shirai ryu boy cracked his whip twice and the bbs were intercepted. Kanzaki nimbly dodged the pincers of the kyttin queen and kicked the woman's face. She blushed as she heard a wolf whistle from Black and pushed down the skirt of her school uniform. Sugino rolled his eyes and tossed a ball aimed at the mercenary's legs. The baseball clashed against his thigh, triggering him ( get it trigger?) to miss his shot.

"Damnit sugino!" He cursed.

"Sorry, an accident." Sugino sarcastically apologised.

"As true as my loyalty to kotal Kahn" Erron replied with equal sarcasm.

"you have loyalty?"

"...Very funny."

That's when Black was tackled to the ground by Cassie who leapt off the chandelier and began punching the cowboy's face.

"She's gonna do a brutality!" Nagisa exclaimed. Sonya growled and attempted to call off her inferior officer, only to be responded with a few not-so-nice words from Cassie' mouth.

"Ugh, this is all your fault." Sonya responded, punching her drunk ex-husband. Okuda ran towards the pinned down cowboy and pushed Cassie off, engaging in a one sided fist fight.

"You owe me, bastard!" Okuda struggled as each time she said a word Cassie would attack her face. With a click of his revolver, the blonde brawler laid unconscious and onto Okuda. Karma helped her up gave her his gun

"Karma-kun?" She asked before realising that he tackled Sub-zero to the ground. Kanzaki was still fighting d'vorah. The bug queen kept summoning her bees to distract Kanzaki, who held her arms together to maintain her strength.

"Feast on her, my children!" The kyttin ordered, swinging her arms towards the Japanese teen. Kanzaki waited for the swarm to narrowly miss her skirt and struck the Queen's head with the butt of the gun. Once the bees dispersed, D'vorah looked up to see Kanzaki's smiling face and a handgun at her face, within a few seconds she was out.

"Who's left?" She said, turning to Nakumura. The English gal was ducking and dodging the moves of the yellow ninja.

"A lot: Mileena, d'vorah and Cassie are down- Ugh-, I can't maths!" She groaned. Karma was in a fist fight with Sub-zero. Nagisa was having his head bashed to the ground by Takeda. Isogai was in chokehold and struggling in Kung Jin's grip. Okuda was hiding behind a couch and taking moments to strike behind some individuals that stumbled past her. Kayano was shooting left to right with Sugino against her back.

"This is going NOWHERE!" Sugino groaned, putting emphasis on the word 'nowhere'. Kano then pulled out a toy grenade and smirked.

"Oi glasses!" He called, waving towards Okuda, she popped out from her hiding spot and shot three bbs that ricocheted and collided with the neck of Kung Jin. Okuda caught the toy grenade.

"Where the HELL you get that!" Sonya growled, unsure whether to be concerned or angry at her greatest enemy. Okuda, understanding his plan, emptied all her ammo inside the toy grenade.

"I don't have enough!" She sighed, that's when Sonya tossed her handguns towards the girl.

"Fall back everyone!"

Nagisa rammed Takeda into Kenshi before taking off, Karma judoflipped sub-zero in scorpion's direction, Kayano and Sugino hopped off the table, Kanzaki finished Johnny Cage before helping Sonya up, Nakamura dived for the door whilst Isogai dodged Kung Lao's hat and ran into Nagisa. When everyone evacuated, there was something missing.

"Throw it Okuda!" Nagisa said.

"Uh…I don't know how to use a grenade?"

Everyone face palmed, Sonya snatched the bomb and tossed it into the living room after removing the pin. Isogai slammed the door and, with the help of Nakumura, stood behind the door to prevent it from exploding forwards.

After 5 minutes, Karma cheered.

"Yeah! that was awesome!" The red head hi-fived his classmates before checking the room, everyone was fast asleep except for Jacqui who was slowly stirring up.

"Huh? What happened, it looked like a bomb when off in here." She groaned, Nagisa gave her a helping hand.

"You'd be surprised." He muttered, that's when Jacqui took one glace at the two criminals next to Sonya and punched Kano's metallic side of the face.

"Watch out, general." Briggs warned, prepping her fists up to fight the Black Dragon scumbag. Everyone couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Is the booze effects going away?" Nakumura asked. Jacqui rubbed her head before commenting on the dizzy after effects.

"We'll order pizza, you kids entertain yourselves." Sonya said before gesturing Jacqui and the groaning Kano to follow them.

"…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Isogai stated. That's when Nakumura and Karma hugged Nagisa close to both of them and asked if they were going to dress him into maid cosplay.

"uh…no I was planning on watching Mirai Nikki." The class president stated, with a sweat drop. The manipulative duo dropped the hapless blue haired boy with a shrug, saying that they didn't really care.

"Wait…what's mirai nikki?" Erron asked.

"You'll enjoy it." Kanzaki said.

* * *

They were in Kayano's bedroom, the green haired girl was sitting on her bed with Okuda and Nakmura laying near her. Nagisa, Karma and Sugino sat on the ground whilst Erron found himself comfortable with a recliner chair. Kanzaki and Isogai (like those kind considerate sane assassin-in-training students they were) decided to go help Kano and Jacqui clean up the living room whilst Sonya dialed the closest Pizza hut, since the kids were too young and her Japanese was the best out of all the kombatants of MKX.

They were on the edge of their seats at the intense battle.

"These dudes are weird." Erron muttered, looking at the five 12ths, who were running towards the group of Yuno, Yukiteru and Tsubaki.

"Nah, 12th is awesome, hands down!" Sugino reassured.

"Sugino, some of us are only 4 episodes in, I'm sure the other diary holders will be awesome." Nagisa sighed.

"5th is great, his idea of poison's so effective." Okuda defended, crossing her arms.

"9th has nice boobs though." Karma stated, recalling the female who had an interest in bombs.

"I'm starting to like this more and more." Erron chuckled, everyone began to wonder whether it was the anime itself or just all of them bickering but they just shrugged it off.

"Shh! No spoilers!" Rio hissed, playfully throwing a pillow and Okuda's head. That's when the audience was silent to watch the intense scene.

"Shuffling, that's not fair!" Yukii complained, that's when his yandere girlfriend brandished an axe with blood on its blade.

"What kind of parent would let their 14 year old daughter handle an axe?" The kombatant commented before getting silenced by the bear plushie, courtesy of Kayano.

"One of them is blind, everyone else can see. Then..." The anime yandere prompt, picking up a pebble. That's when Yuno took off running towards the shuffling 12ths with an axe in one hand and a pebble in another.

"Yuno!" the first diary owner called with his arm out.

"You want to bet on a 20 percent chance?!" 6th screamed, that's when Yuno tossed the pebble to the left hand side, it made a clatter sound. All the heads turned, all but one turned right.

"Now that's smart." Kayano complimented.

"Oh this is going to be GREAT!" the blonde English enthusiast gushed.

"You have good ears." Yuno complimented before swinging the axe back.

That's when Jacqui opened the door with a grin and without a knock.

"Hey guys, the pizza's he-" The brawler announced before witnessing the gory death of 12th.

"Wohoo! Yeah! that was awesome!" Everyone watching cheered, Jacqui looked horrified at the accentuated blood droplets shown on the screen.

"What the…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU WATCHING," She screamed before shutting the TV, everyone began protesting for her to turn it back on. "Thank god it wasn't the general who caught you watching this."

* * *

Cassie blinked her eyes for a few moments, adjusting to the bright light. Luckily she wasn't the only one, a majority of the kombatants were still recovering from their drunkness.

"Uggh…where are we?" Kung Jin groaned, rubbing his head. He focused his eyes on the assembly of children eating pizza.

"Ah! i'm glad to see you awake!" Jacqui smirked, waving towards the direction with a slice of pizza.

"Yeah!" Takeda cheered getting up from his drowsiness and running towards his girlfriend. Cassie and Kung Jin then stirred.

"Seriously though, that was intense." Kayano contemplated.

"That pink haired chick was smart." Erron admitted, crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"What are they talking about?" Takeda asked.

"A bloody anime they were watching." Jacqui sighed, before munching on the pizza. The shirai ryu boy just nervously nodded his head before reaching for some pizza.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Everyone had waken up, some decided to hoard an entire box (like d'vorah) whilst others decided to pretend they were asleep (like mileena and Sub-zero). Of course the students were very eager to continue watching mirai nikki, once they completed eating their pizza.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" Sugino cheered, gesturing his friends to stand up.

"No." Sonya ordered with a frown.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, you guys need to continue."

"Continue on what?"

"I think she means continuing watching mirai nikki." karma smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"No."

"Making poisons?" Okuda suggested, another negative answer.

"finding awesome ways to dress Nagisa up?" Nakumura hoped.

"Also no."

"Playing smash bros?" Kanzaki shyly proposed.

"Definetly no."

"...i'm out of ideas." Everyone sighed.

"Lessons?" Sonya replied in a sing-songy voice.

"...but Kenshi's still drunk." Isogai stated, pointing at the stumbling swordsmen.

"...knock yourselves out, i need some sleep." The general groaned, walking towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

"YES!" All the students cheered, Sugino parkoured over the couch and next to the destroyed x-box and the still alive and working wii U, he inserted the disk before handing the controllers to all his friends.

"Smash! Smash! Smash!" They all chanted. Cassie and her crew, interested stuck around as the other kombatants decided to amuse themselves around the mansion.

"What is this?" Kung Jin inquired, looking at the giant TV that Korosensei generously established after it blew up yesterday.

"Smash bros." Nagisa stated, choosing his main smasher: Link.

"Ohhh! I remember this," Takeda recalled "With Mario and Pikachu and Kirby and stuff, with the game cube."

"Game cube, we have a grandpa here!" Sugino laughed, gesturing to the confused Takeda and earning laughs from everyone else.

Sugino was the last one to pick his fighter out of the eight player smash, he was still conflicted on whether to pick captain falcon or fox.

"Hurry up Sugino!" Kayano groaned, pinching the slugger's cheek. Right when he choose captain falcon, karma pressed the start button.

"What the…AKABANE?!" He growled turning to the grinning ginger who was in charge with the game pad.

"Eeeh, but Sugino, You were so slow!" The red head replied with a grin and his tongue sticking out.

"You're the slow one, IKE!" Okuda playfully stated, flicking his head.

"Zelda's crap, don't deny it." Rio stated, cracking her knuckles.

"Says the one who spams Samus' power ball." Kanzaki sighed.

"That's rich coming from you, Marth!" Isogai joked, pulling on the sleeve of her uniform playfully.

"It's Lucina besides, at least I'm not a cheap swordsmen with a crappy voice like you." The class idol shrugged, pointing her nunchuck at the blue girly looking assassin

"Oh it's on!" Nagisa growled, glaring at the screen and his opponents.

"Ugh…it's nine thirty. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." Kung Jin groaned, groggily looking at a nearby clock.

"Sure, we'll stay up." Sugino replied, not taking his eyes off the giant flashing screen. Of course some didn't really care about the kids so they disappeared off to rooms already. The ones that were left were Kenshi, Jax, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Kung Jin, Cassie, Takeda and Jacqui. As the students began their match, the adults crowded together.

"One of us has to stay." Kung Lao explained, gesturing to the oblivious children who were crouched infront of the screen. The kombatants looked at each other with anger yet nervousness.

"Let's decide with in morta-" Kenshi began before the game was paused and everyone glared at him.

"Say mortal komabt and I SWEAR that'll be the last thing you said!" Kayano growled, before unpausing and continuing the game.

"Huh, this will only end in one easy way." Liu Kang sighed, everyone nodded their heads in agreement…well all except for Kenshi since he couldn't tell because of his blindness

"…I nominate Kenshi!" The all of them stated before taking off to their rooms.

"Huh? What the? Takeda!" Kenshi gasped.

"Let us know when it's 10:30 oka-Oh come on! Stop camping Okuda!" Nagisa explained.

"huh...ok." Kenshi reassured before sleeping on the cushion nearby.

 _Author's note:..YAY i wrote enough! also i did some research and apparantly pure flurine is harmful especially when reacting with objects so Okuda could've got hurt but since this is assassination classroom and she's already cooked up some neat poisons, let's roll with Korosensei helped her make the tranquilizer also mirai nikki is awesome! you should watch it._

 _Aqua out!_


End file.
